Differentials are well-known in the prior art and are arranged in a power transmission system of a motor vehicle to allow a pair of output shafts operatively coupled to an input shaft to rotate at different speeds and distribute the torque provided by the input shaft between the output shafts. The differential operates to improve vehicle mobility and stability.
Limited slip differentials facilitate a reduction of, or an elimination of, a differential function present in a vehicle driveline. By engaging a clutch or otherwise drivingly engaging an output shaft of the motor vehicle with a remaining output shaft or a housing of the differential, the differential function can be reduced or eliminated. Such functionality may be used to increase traction in reduced friction environments or to facilitate a variety of operations which may be performed to increase control of the motor vehicle.
Limited slip differentials use a friction clutch assembly or clutch positioned between a side gear and a differential case to selectively reduce or eliminate the differential function. The differentials often include additional components including a plurality of bearings which support the differential case and gears and actuator assemblies. The additional components can increase the cost and complexity of the limited slip differential and the motor vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a less complex limited slip differential that lower costs and increases stability of the motor vehicle.